Le Cristal de Sang
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Un cristal de sang ? c'est quoi ? c'est un bijou qui permet de trouver l'amour, et quand Harry Potter en trouve un que peut-il se passer ?"
1. Chapitre 1 : Curieuse Trouvaille

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre 1 : Curieuse trouvaille

Une nouvelle année débutait pour les élèves de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé de merveilleuses vacances à Sun Set Witch (NDA : mdr ;)), une petite ville au bord de la mer très prisée par les sorcier du monde entier. Les trois amis eurent donc quelques difficultés à retourner au rythme soutenu des cours.

Une semaine après la rentrée, Harry revint épuisé de son premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Il était tard. Tout le monde dormait déjà d'un sommeil paisible. Harry se hâta d'enlever sa robe de Quidditch trempé par la sueur, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu' il balança à travers la pièce, ce retrouvant ainsi en caleçon. Il tira distraitement les couvertures de son lit et s'assied.

Tout juste quand il pensait enfin se détendre il se leva d'un bond. Harry avait posé ses fesses sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son matelas douillet.

Il s'était effectivement assis sur une chaîne à laquelle était reliée un pendentif noir formant une espèce de pieu. Une lettre était glissée sous le bijou. Le jeune homme déplia le parchemin et lui a voix basse:

" **_Cette pierre est un cristal de sang. Pourquoi de sang? Le sang est rouge comme la couleur qui désigne souvent l'amour. L'amour est présenté sous la forme d'un coeur. Le coeur est irrigué par le sang...Ce cristal a de grand pouvoir qui ne peuvent être révélé que par l'amour lui même, un amour profond et sincère. _**

**_ Signé: Un ennemi qui te veux du bien_**"

Quand Harry eu fini sa lecture, il vérifia la couleur du pendentif. Il n'était pas rouge du tout mais d'un noir profond et absorbant. Il entreprit relire la lettre plus calmement mais le texte avait changer, il était à présent écrit:

" _**Pour le moment le cristal est noir comme la nuit. Porte le prés de ton coeur et lorsque tu auras rencontr l'amour véritable le cristal deviendra rouge comme le sang et acquerra de puissant pouvoir**_

_**Sign: Un ennemi qui te veux du bien**_"

Qui pouvait être cet "ennemi"?

Harry décida malgré tout de passé la chaîne autour de son cou. Le Gryffondor s'allongea dans son lit baldaquin afin de réfléchir a toute cette histoire mais à, peine fut il allongé qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise Journée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre2 : Mauvaise journée

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveiller par Ron, son fidèle mais brusque ami, qui le secouait comme un prunier pour le sortir de son sommeil.

-Enfin! s'exclama Ronald Weasley quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller !!! Tu vas nous mettre en retard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ? HARRY !!!!!! Te rendort pas !!!!

-Ouais, Ouais, je me lève.... dit Harry d'une voix toute ensommeillé, ne m' attend pas je te rejoindrez plus tard toi et Hermione.

-D' accord mais qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Moins cinq point pour Gryffondor! Scanda le professeur Snape, Monsieur Potter à quoi vous sert de vous présentez à mon cours de potion dix minutes avant la fin de celui-ci ?

-J ai eu une panne d'oreiller, ça peu arriver à tout le monde, non ?

Très bien !! Acquiesça le professeur de potion, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir afin de pour apprendre à ne pas être insolent avec vos professeurs !

Draco Malfoy et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle furent secoué par un fou rire lors de l' annonce de la sanction.

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle veuillez vous calmer ! Ordonna l'homme aux cheveux gras.

La cloche signalant la fin du cours de potion retenti tout juste après la remarque. Tous les élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus ce bousculaient vers la sortie des cachots où avait lieu le cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry dans la grande salle.

-Qu' est ce que tu as foutu ce matin? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au cours de potion? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

-Je me suis offert le luxe d'une petite grasse mat' ! Et pis d' abord, je suis venu au cours cet imbécile heureux a préféré me chercher des noises plutôt que de me laisser m'asseoir, répondit calmement Harry

-Et au fait toi !! S'exclama Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc autour de ton cou ? Un cadeau d'une admiratrice ?????

-Je voudrais bien que ça soit le cas, dit son ami, mais j' ai bien peur que ça ne sois un peu plus compliqué que ça, ajouta le grand brun en regardant Ron et Hermione à tour de rôle.

-Tu vas nous expliquer tout ça en détails alors !!! S'exclama Hermione qui avait un penchant pour les histoires tordues.

-Pas ici. On pourrait nous entendre, s'opposa Harry. Ce soir, quand je serais revenu de la retenue.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Révélation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Quand toutes les filles du dortoir de Hermione furent endormies plus ou moins naturellement (elle était tellement impatiente d'entendre le récit de Harry, qu'elle c'était vue dans l'obligation de jeter le sort de "somnifus" à quelque unes de ses camarades....), la jeune étudiante descendit dans la salle commune afin d' y attendre Harry. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Ron et attendirent ensemble leur ami.

Lorsque Harry revint de sa retenue, il eu la surprise de trouvait ses deux amis ensemble dans le même fauteuil, Ron serrant Hermione dans ses bras, cette dernière souriait d'aise dans son sommeil...

Quand le garçon réussit à réveiller les deux jeunes gens, qui au passage avaient viré au rouge écarlate, il se mit à leurs expliquer son histoire:

-Alors, hier soir en revenant de mon entraînement, j'ai trouvé ce pendentif avec une lettre qui m'expliquer pourquoi le cristal de sang portait ce nom et comment l'utilisé, annonça Harry.

-Et comment on s'en sert ? Demandèrent Hermione et Ron en choeur.

-J' en ai aucune idée. Je sais juste que pour le moment ce bijou n'à aucun pouvoir, expliqua posément Harry,

-comment ça Harry !!!??? Soit plus clair !!! S'écria Hermione.

-Dans la lettre il était écrit que le cristal changerai de couleur et aurai tous ses pouvoirs quand j'aurai trouvé l'amour.

-Okay... et comment on va faire ? Questionna Ron.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue par hasard ? Ça faciliterai les choses ! demanda le jeune homme roux.

-Hum... euh...non ! mentit Harry

En fait, Harry avait une personne précise qui lui était venue à l'esprit mais il n' osait pas ce l' avouer à lui même, ni à la personne concernée... en réalité, il n' avait aucune idée de l' identité de cette personne mais il sentait entre lui et elle un magnétisme et un désir irrévocable....

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Conseils d'experts

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre 4: Conseils d'expert

Le doute de Harry concernant son "ennemi" grandissait de jour en jour. Il ne dormait et ne mangeait presque plus. Il était complètement ailleurs. Il regardait tout le monde d'un oeil hagard, essayant de voir dans leurs pensées s'ils étaient l'Ennemi de ses convoitises.

Ses amis, s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ils ne le reconnaissaient plus. Il avait tellement changer et en si peu de temps. Un jour, Hermione se décida à aller voir le professeur MacGonagall.

-Bonjour professeur. Dit Hermione

-Bonjour Melle Granger. Répondit le professeur de métamorphose, que me vaut votre visite?

-Je m'inquiète pour l'un de mes camarades.

-M. Potter je suppose.

-Oui, acquiesça élève, il a beaucoup changer et pas en bien.

-En effet, je l'observe depuis prés d'une semaine. Il a une mine de déterré, ne mange plus et n'est pas du tout attentif aux cours.

-Oui, pourriez vous essayez de la résonné s'il vous plaît ? demanda la jeune fille, il ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

-Oui, bien sur, dit MacGonagall. Je lui parlerais à la fin de notre prochain cours.

-Merci professeur !! Au revoir !!

Le cours de métamorphose traitait sur l'apprentissage pour devenir un d' habitude, Harry était seul au fond de la salle perdu dans ses pensées. Quand la cloche retentit tout le monde se pressa de sortir, à ce moment là, le professeur MacGonagall interpella Harry:

-M. Potter!! Je voudrais vous parlez un instant !! Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- ...

-Je m'inquiète pour vous M. Potter. Vous avez changé. Il faut vous reprendre !!! Retrouvez votre joie de vivre !

-Vous ne savez même ce qui m'arrive ! s'exclama Harry.

- J'en sais plus sur vous, que vous ne vous en doutez M. Potter, lui rappela son professeur sèchement. Vous le savez parfaitement !

-Oui professeur, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il me soit impossible d'oublier mon singulier "ennemi", dit Harry

-Oubliez ce cristal, n' y pensez plus. Vous verrez... vous trouverez l'objet de vos convoitises un jour ou l'autre à un moment où je suis sur que vous ne vous y attendrez pas le moins du monde...

-Comment pouvez vous savoir ?!Vous n'êtes même pas mariée! s'exclama Harry.

-Je ne suis peu être pas mariée mais qui vous dit que je ne suis pas accompagné dans la vie par un vieux sorcier.... dit le professeur MacGonagall sur un ton de défi.

-Vous et le professeur Dumbledore ?!!?? (NDA : mdr :D)

-Sur ce, Mr Potter je vous serais reconnaissante de suivre mes conseils et de dormir, manger et surtout de faire remonter votre pitoyable moyenne !!! Lança le professeur ignorant totalement la question de son élève.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : BethySue Vlastas

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre 5 : Bethy-Sue Vlastas

Harry avait subit une seconde métamorphose, qui celle-ci le rendait plus heureux, plus vivant, plus enthousiaste : il avait suivit les conseils avisés du professeur MacGonagall. Tout cela bien sur, au grand plaisir de Ron et d'Hermione. Qui eux, de leurs côté vivait une petite histoire d'amour assez platonique mais qui leur correspondait bien à tout les deux.

Harry, lui, c'était découvert une nouvelle passion : la lecture.

Le premier jour de l'hiver, Harry qui n'avait plus de devoirs se rendit à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Comme il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement, l'étudiant ce mit à flâner à travers les étagères remplies de livres. Soudain, tandis que Harry était concentré sur les manuels de tous genres, il percuta une immense pile de livres ambulante. La pile vacilla pour finir éparpiller sur le sol. Derrière tous ces bouquins ce tenait une petite sorcière brune qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'Harry. Le jeune homme remarqua que le visage de la fille ne lui était pas familier mais qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Oh ! Désolé !! Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Harry confus.

-C'est rien, dit la sorcière d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille commença à rassembler ses livres.

-Attend, je vais t'aider, proposa Harry en s'abaissant au niveaux de la fille.

-Oh...euh...merci, c'est gentil.

-C' est rien. Tu es nouvelle ici ? demanda Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, s'empressa t'il d'ajouter.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est ma sixième année ici, dit la jeune fille. Et toi ? Tu es en sixième année aussi ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu es dans quelle maison ? Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? Questionna l'étudiant.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis une Serpentard, précisa la jeune fille.

-Ah... Euh... d'accord. Dit Harry, gêné. Moi je suis Gryffondor.Tiens voilà tes livres. Tu m'as l'air plutôt sympa pour une Serpentard dit moi.

-Je ne sais pas. Oui peut être. En tout cas je ne suis pas dans le genre de Malfoy qui cherche des ennuis avec tout le monde, c'est déjà ça !! Lança t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Au fait !! Moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter, se présenta ce dernier.

-Moi c'est Bethy-Sue Vlastas. Bethy pour les amis, dit celle-ci souriante.

-D' accord Bethy, répondit Harry lui rendant son sourire. Tu m'aide a trouver un livre?

-Pas de problème. Tu cherche quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Bethy-Sue.

-Euh...oui ! dit Harry troublé.

-Quoi exactement ?

Je voudrais ... euh... un livre sur... la reproduction des scroutts à pétard, bégaya Harry.

-Hum... Okay ! Tu aime ces animaux là ? demanda l'étudiante.

-OUI ! Oui c'est ça !

-Tiens Harry ! Ce n'est pas vraiment sur les scroutts à pétard mais c'est un excellent livre, lui conseilla t-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

-D' accord!! Merci !! Je penserai à toi en le lisant... Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ici ?

-Oui.

-Allons y alors, dit Harry. Je vais te raccompagner un petit peu.

Harry et Bethy firent un petit bout de chemin ensemble vers leurs salles communes respectives. Quand vint le moment pour eux de ce séparés, ils restèrent longtemps face à face à ce contemplé l' un l' autre. Puis soudain, Bethy ce dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Quand elle se fut éloignée et (Harry était toujours planté au milieu du couloir) la jeune fille cria à l'adresse de Harry:

-On se retrouve demain ?! Dans le hall du château, après le petit dej' !!

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Bethy-Sue avait déjà disparu.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Machination

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre 6 : Machination

-Mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame, gardienne de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Corneliusgrattépus. Dit Harry distrait.

Le jeune garçon traversa la salle commune sans prêter attention à Ron et Hermione qui se faisaient les yeux doux, Ginny Weasley qui LUI faisait les yeux doux, ni aux autres qui vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles.

Harry paraissait présent chez les Gryffondor mais en fait il était en compagnie de Bethy-Sue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces longs cheveux noirs, lisses et soyeux, à ses magnifiques yeux bleus, à ses lèvres roses et charnues qui lui avaient, tout à l'heure, furtivement frôlé sa joue. Harry était totalement troublé par sa nouvelle rencontre. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt ?! Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain matin!

De son côté Bethy-Sue n'en menait pas large non plus. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été capable de donner rendez-vous à Harry. Elle d'habitude si timide !!! Mais avec Harry c'était différent : elle n'avait plus peur, elle osait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire qu'en rêve. C'était un garçon vraiment différent des autres. Il n'était ni trop timide ni trop "tombeur de ses dames", simple, drôle, sympa et très gentil. Elle se moquait totalement de son nom, bien qu'il soit connu de tous, elle appréciait la personne en elle même.

Bien plus loin. Sur la pointe la plus à l'ouest de l'Irlande. Un manoir. Sombre et lugubre. Il ne semblait pas être habité mais pourtant... La nuit, au clair de lune, on pouvait distinguer des silhouettes. Une de petite taille et dodue. Une autre immense et rachitique.

-Mon plan marche à merveille Queudver ! s'exclama la grande silhouette, Harry s'est épris de Bethy-Sue. Ils ont rendez-vous demain. Je ferais faire le premier pas à Bethy et si Harry est comme son père il fera le reste!

-Oui maître. Dit la petite silhouette qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow. Harry est le portrait craché de son père, il n' y aura aucun problème....

-Je l'espère bien... susurra le maître des Ténèbres. Je ne supporterai pas un autre échec !! Bientôt le cristal changera de couleur....

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un petit déjeuner pas comme...

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ici, l'histoire d'une amie, dont je suis la bêta lectrice. J'aime beaucoup son histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: Cette fic est écrite selon le feeling de l'auteur, rien n'est prévisible.**

_Le cristal de sang_

Chapitre7: petit déjeuner pas comme les autres...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il se pinça le bras gauche pour voir s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé sa rencontre avec Bethy-Sue. Non Harry n'avait pas rêvé.

Le Gryffondor se leva, pris une bonne douche tiède pour ce délasser.L' eau ruisselait sur son corps nu et musclé de joueur de Quidditch. Comme il était largement en avance, Harry pu parfaire à son aise son image sans être déranger. A vrai dire, le jeune homme ce trouvait plutôt pas mal malgré ses indomptables cheveux.

Quand Ron se leva, à l'heure habituelle, il eu la surprise de trouver le lit de Harry vide sans aucune trace de lui dans la tour Gryffondor. Pour cause, Harry était déjà descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Enfin "prendre" est un bien grand mot sachant que Harry ne pu rien avaler!!

Cinq minutes après qu'il se soient installer, seul, à la table des Gryffondor's, il entendit une voix derrière lui:

Salut Harry.

Celui-ci répondant à son nom, ce retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Bethy-Sue.

Salut Bethy, dit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu?

Bien mieux que hier et toi? demanda Bethy le regard pétillant.

Très bien depuis que tu es là. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas hier?

J'aurais voulu...euh... passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Moi aussi tu sais, dit-il à son tour, dit moi?

Oui ?

Tu as faim ? Questionna Harry.

Non pas vraiment. Et toi ?

Non plus. Viens on va dans le parc !! S'exclama Harry attrapant Bethy-Sue par la main.

La neige était tombée toute la nuit. Le parc du château de Poudlard était d'un blanc immaculé.

Harry et Bethy étaient toujours main dans la main.Quelques flocon, léger comme du coton, commencèrent à tomber du ciel.

C' est magnifique! Commenta Bethy-Sue.

Oui, c'est vrai, surtout en ta compagnie... ajouta Harry ce plaçant face à la jeune fille.

La chevelure noire de Bethy voletait au grès de la brise hivernale.

J'ai un peu froid, dit Bethy en frissonnant.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et enlaça tendrement afin de la réchauffer. Ils étaient littéralement plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autres. Leurs souffles se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'un. Harry s'approcha encore un peu plus de Bethy, se pencha légèrement pour embrasser la jeune fille sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux et excitant à la fois, comme celui qui lui offrait. Harry s'écarta légèrement de Bethy et d'un regard, il su que ça lui avait plus.

Tandis que les flocons continuaient de tomber, les deux jeunes gens eux continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement....

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pens ? Une p'tite review ?**


	8. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous, ici A-Nox (qui va changer de pseudo lol)

Je vous écrit cette petite note qui n'est pas un chapitre pour vous dire que l'auteur trop prise par ses études à décidé de mettre en pause sa merveilleuse histoire. Peut-être que vous aurez la suite durant les grandes vacances, qui sais ? Même pas moi.

Gros bisous à tous

A-Nox, de la part de Nagini


End file.
